A traves del castillo Ragnarock
by Seed Cero
Summary: Una historia con los personajes del suikoden V, la cual se sentra en Roy, no nesesitan aber jugado el video juego para entenderle, chequenla


Halo, que hay, he aquí mi cuarto fic que subo, este es de uno de los RPG que mas me gustan aparte de los Final fantasy, y como esta muy vació en cuanto a fic en español, pues ise este, que aquello que les gusto, gusta saint sella, quizás y les atraiga mucho ya que es similar a eso de ir recorriendo y derrotando enemigos así que espero en general les guste. "Ragnarock" es el nombre que le puse a mi castillo.

Asi los personajes pertenesen a Konami

Capitulo 1. La Torre menor

A media noche en castillo Ragnarock; al finalizar la guerra, una última gran batalla se libraría en aquel majestuoso castillo.

Roy, quien fuese nombrado como el doble oficial del príncipe, fue citado por este en el salón de guerra. Y al llegar a este solo avían dos personas en el lugar, el príncipe y Lyón, quien era el guardaespaldas del príncipe. Roy le había confesado a Lyón lo que sentía por ella, pero Lyón no dio respuesta alguna a su confesión, solo le dijo que fuera a la salón de guerra a la media noche y ahí el príncipe le pondría una ultima misión y al cumplir esta le daría su respuesta; es por ello que en ese momento estaban en aquel lugar los tres (Roy, Lyón y el príncipe).

-Seré breve- comenzó a decir el príncipe -el objetivo que debes cumplir es regresar a este salón-

-Y eso, ¿para que?- Pregunto Roy sin comprender el por que.

-Eso te lo diré cuando regrese, si es que regresas-

-¿Como si es que regreso?- volvió a preguntar por no entender.

-Ya lo averiguaras, adiós- Y Roy comenzó a ser tele transportado- y por cierto, debes regresar antes de que el solo ilumine esta habitación- y Roy desapareció.

Al aparecer, cayendo en agua, al emerger se acerco a la orilla que estaba a un lado zullo, después de subir a esta, observo donde se hallaba. A un se encontraba en el castillo, en la parte externa de este, a un lado de la fosa de agua, lo segundo que percibió era que se encontraba en la mas pequeña de las dos torres que conformaban el castillo Ragnarock, es­taba al pie de la denominada torre menor, volvió la mirada asía atrás .y ahí se encontraba, separada por la fosa de _agua y _un muro de barios me­tros de alto, la torre principal; elevo la vista asía la imponente construcción y como pensaba, no alcanzaba _& _ver el piso donde se aliaba su objetivo, el salón de guerra. Pensó de nuevo en su localización actual, la torre menor, la cual era solo de tres pisos y con forma de espiral era el camino que llevaba a la cima, el cual se encontraba en el exterior de la torre; esta tenia dos accesos a la torre principal, uno, en el tercer piso, el cual era un puente que conectaba con el exterior de la torre principal y el otro acceso, en el segundo piso, una entrada que conectaba directo con la torre y con el elevador (así es, imaginen que tan alta y grande es el castillo que tiene su elevador) que lo llevarla a su destino. Así que comenzó andar por el camino, pasando frente a las dos entradas de las únicas dos habitaciones de ese piso, he iba hadar la primera vuelta (de tres) cuando se detuvo al ver a alguien a mitad de camino. "Shoon, el gladiador", un joven que se entreno para ser eso un g

-¿Que hay?- saludo Roy mientras saludaba asía él.

-Tengo órdenes del príncipe- Le informo Shoon.

-Del príncipe, ¿que clase de órdenes?- pregunto el ex bandido.

-De no dejarte pasar- respondió.

-Bromeas; cierto- y el gladiador respondió lanzando un golpe, Roy se izo asía atrás, esquivo el ataque y tomo su tri-numbchaku (su arma, la cual es una especie de chaco, pero con tres partes y que se pueden unir para formar una vara), observo un momento a su oponente que estaba en guardia era seguro que no lo dejarla pasar, tenia que luchar; sin embargo a un que Shoon era relativamente fuerte, su arma de combate eran los puños, su técnica cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Roy su arma era de corta y me­diana distancia, así que tenia la ventaja.

Roy unió su trichok (ese nombre usare para el arma de Roy) y lanzo un golpe, su oponente lo esquivo fácilmente y contra ataco, Roy separo su arma para bloquear los ataques, permitiendo que Shoon se le fuera hacer-cando a él y cuando vio una pausa en los ataques, le dio un tremendo bofetón en el rostro con un lado de su arma y otro en el mentón con el otro lado, que izo que levantara el rostro y aprovecho para unir su ar­ma y darle de lleno en el estomago, sacándole el aire y obligando al gladiador llevándose las manos al estomago y en ese momento Roy le dio el ultimo golpe, el cual abarco la cabeza, la nuca y la espalda de Shoon quien callo noqueado.

-Jum, demasiado fácil- Dijo al verlo en el suelo y después volvió a andar, siguió su camino

Llego a la entrada del segundo piso, que lo conectaba con la otra torre pero, había una barrera mágica impidiéndole el paso.

-Debí suponerlo- dijo con un suspiro y miro asía el siguiente piso que debía subir, corrió asía el camino y choco, también había una barrera -¿Que entonces como?- se quejo, pero vio a un lado del camino, avían cinco entradas en el segundo piso, dos conectabas entre si, sabia que tenia que entrar en una y salir por la otra, que darla del otro lado. Al entrar había un corredor que topaba con pared, pero en realidad tenia forma de "1" y a mitad de este corredor conectaba al otro, que daba a la salida; al llegar ala mitad doblo en la esquina, se vela la salida pero alguien estaba en el camino, "Ernest, el leopardo", el joven que fue maldecido con la runa de la bestia, desde entonces, siempre tenia la apariencia de un leopardo, excepto cuando había luna llena, como esta noche.

-Tú, también no me dejaras pasar, ¿cierto?- Dijo Roy con tono irónico.

-Así es- y el joven se puso en guardia.

Al igual que Shoon, Ernest usaba sus puños para paliar cuerpo a cuerpo, a un que él no era tan fuerte como el gladiador, pero Ernest era mas rápido y velos.

Ernest izo el primer movimiento hiendo asía él, quien espero a que se acercara y entonces dar el primer golpe, cuando lo estuvo izo un movimi­ento horizontal, pero su arma choco contra la pared, no pudo racionar y Ernest le propino unos buenos golpes, que lo hicieron regresar por donde había llegado, Roy rodó asía uno de los lados para esquivar los golpes; había olvidado lo estrecho del corredor, no podía dar golpes horizontales cuando se incorporo vio a Ernest venir a atacar otra vez, así que en esta ocasión uso su trichock como garrocha y salto sobre él y se dirigió así la salida, pero antes de llegar, por encima de él vio a Ernest quien también había saltado y le coloco una patada antes de caer y poniéndose de nuevo en medio del camino.

No podía fugarse, tenia que derrotarlo, así que decidió atacar; con su trichock unido izo un ataque vertical de arriba asía abajo y Ernest lo detuvo cruzando las mano por encima de su cabeza, Roy sonrió y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, rompiendo la defensa de su oponente, Roy giro adelante y asía atrás golpeando a Ernest con su trichock, sin darle oportunidad de contra atacar, deteniéndose cuando al fin lo noqueo.

-Nada mal- fue lo único que dijo antes de salí.

Y como supuso, del otro lado no había barrera, así que le dio la siguiente

-"Ahora que recuerdo, el príncipe dijo que solo tenia asta que el sol se pusiera en el salón de guerra y eso será dentro de siete horas"- pensó esto mientras miraba la sima de la torre, el tercer piso -"si boy a paliar a cada vuelta de la esquina...debo darme prisa"- Y llego a la sima donde había una terraza, a su izquierda estaba la posada y ala derecha las columnas que soportaban el techo, al fondo pudo ver el puente que lo acercaría a la torre principal, pero justo en el paso al puente ya había alguien esperándolo, con rapier en mano, una sonrisa en el rostro y saludándolo con la otra mano.

-Oh no, este puede ser un problema- "Richard, el sonriente"

to be continue

Que les pareció, a mi me encanto como concluí este capitulo, verán quizás algunos que no han jugado Suikoden V no lo entiendan del todo, pero la presentación del ultimo oponente de este capitulo mmmm algunos que han visto un anime que se llama Cleymore (que uno de mis favoritos) reconocieron eso de "el sonriente" ja si de ahí lo tome en parte y por los que no lo sepan teresa la sonriente es la numero uno, la mas fuerte de las cleymores y aquello que han jugado este suikoden saben quien es Richard, para aquello que no lo sepan, nada de nada seguro que con lo ultimo del capitulo esperan una grandiosa pelea, pues eso lo verán en el siguiente capitulo, así que espérenlo y espero no defraudarlos así y déjenme sus comentarios.


End file.
